The invention relates to a monolithic three dimensional memory array in which the memory cells comprise portions of Schottky diodes in a memory array comprising rails. The memory cells are located at rail intersections. Two types of Schottky diodes are used on alternating memory levels.
In existing monolithic three-dimensional memory arrays in which a memory cell comprises portions of a P-N diode separated by an antifuse, programming a memory cell by rupturing its antifuse may in some circumstances cause unintended programming of adjacent cells. The mechanism by which this unintended programming happens is prevented by the use of Schottky diodes. Some difficulties exist in fabricating a Schottky-only monolithic three-dimensional memory array, however.
There is a need, therefore, for an economical method of making a robust Schottky-only monolithic three-dimensional memory array.